manymariosfandomcom-20200213-history
Many Marios 0 combat
These are the rules for combat in Many Marios 0. Army construction An army consists of an assortment of units, items and buildings from a player's inventory. Players secretly build their armies before each battle. At the time a challenge is issued, an Army Point (AP) value is set (see the Army Builder to find AP values). The AP total of a player's army may not exceed this value. An army's units are organized in a lineup, the order in which they enter the battle. Every combat round, the first units from each lineup (the leading units) deal damage to each other. Beginning the battle As the battle begins, each unit's attack energy (AE) and defense energy (DE) are set. A unit's AE and DE are equal to its energy plus any applicable modifiers (keep in mind that a unit does not need to be at full energy to enter a battle, as combat and economy are now separated). To begin the battle, a first player is randomly chosen. The first player's leading unit begins on the offense, and the opponent's leading unit begins on the defense. After each combat round, the offense and defense roles are exchanged. Damage In each combat round, damage is determined and dealt. Each point of damage a unit deals consumes 1 AE, and each point of damage it is dealt consumes 1 DE. Not counting effects that modify damage, the offending unit and the defending unit deal 1 damage to each other. Effects may modify this damage and even let other units from each army deal and take damage. If damage is negated by an effect, neither AE nor DE is consumed. If one or more effects would cause a unit to deal damage greater than its AE, effects are ignored one by one until the damage dealt is not greater than the unit's AE. If no damage is dealt or taken for two consecutive turns, both leading units are moved to the back of the lineup, and the units behind them become the leading units. Exhaustion and defeat When a unit's AE is depleted, that unit becomes exhausted. An exhausted unit remains on the lead, any abilities that increase its damage are ignored, and it attacks by consuming DE rather than AE. This exhaustion damage is dealt only after all other damage has been dealt. When a unit's DE is depleted, that unit is defeated. The unit is removed from the lineup, and the next unit in the lineup becomes the leading unit. Ending the battle A battle ends when all the units in a player's army are defeated. If any units remain in the opposing player's army, that player is the winner. If no player has any units left, the battle is a draw. Alternatively, a stalemate may be reached. This happens when effects that negate damage make it impossible for any of the remaining units to deal damage. A battle that ends in stalemate is a draw. Combat abilities A combat ability is any effect on a unit that alters it during combat. Certain combat abilities receive names. This is often done for easy reference, especially for referencing an ability in another ability's effect. Agility: A unit with agility can't be dealt exhaustion damage unless it's also exhausted. Ballistics: Every turn when you're on the defense, one of your ballistic units that isn't the leading unit fires for 1 damage. If you have multiple ballistic units, they take turns to fire in lineup order. Defender: A unit with defender deals and takes no damage when on the offensive. Flying: A flying unit deals +1 damage when on the offense, except against other flying units. Stun: When a unit on the offense deals damage to a unit with stun, that unit deals no damage on its next turn. Category:Combat Category:Many Marios 0